


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by CurufinweAtarinke



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurufinweAtarinke/pseuds/CurufinweAtarinke
Summary: Fëanor makes dragons want to retire. Nerdanel just wants to sleep.





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head for weeks, Uptown Funk references and all.

Nerdanel cannot get to sleep. It is a hot, humid evening which would be bad enough alone, but in the bed with her happens to be a heat source as powerful as Aulë’s forge. Fëanáro is happy.

She attempts to extract herself from his octopus-like limbs before giving up and smacking him lightly.

“Stop being so happy!” she hisses.

She can feel Fëanáro grin against her neck before pressing a kiss to it. “Stop being happy?” he asks, groaning dramatically as she elbows him and finally manages to roll off the bed to go and open the window. “Why would my beloved wife wish for me to be unhappy?”

She looks back at him, lying on his side and smiling up at her as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “You know why!” Nerdanel says. “You’re too warm and I cannot sleep!”

It has been like this since Fëanáro was a baby, according to her father-in-law. Strong emotions make Fëanáro’s bright fëa even more powerful, meaning that if he is particularly happy, or angry, he heats up. Often rather dramatically.

This can be a great help sometimes. Their sons can be easily soothed by their father when infants as he is always so happy to be near them that the heat of his body calms them down. Fëanáro’s own native temperature means that he never gets burned in the forge, and can glovelessly handle hot objects without even flinching. He is a warm presence at Nerdanel’s side, and she never has to worry about whether he is truly happy, for it is obvious when he is.

But. On summer nights he is _unbearable._

“I can’t stop being content, Nerdanel!” he laughs.

“If I poured cold water on you, it would surely evaporate immediately,” she replies, pushing the window open even further. It is no use, the night outside is as warm and humid as the air inside.

“I am sorry, my love,” Fëanáro says, not even bothering to suppress his glee.

Nerdanel hates how much she loves him in that moment, because he is shining and beautiful in the light of Telperion streaming through the window and all she wants is to sculpt him again, as she has a thousand thousand times. He’s such an _arse._

As if sensing her thoughts, he stretches very deliberately and Nerdanel wants to smack him again.

“Come back to me,” he says. “I’m lonely here!”

“If you don’t stop being happy right now, I’ll give you something to be sad about,” she replies, with no bite to the words. At his answering grin, she continues, “I’ll do it, to get a decent night’s sleep. Turco will come running in the moment dawn has broken to bounce on our bed, so my chances of a lie-in are slim.”

Fëanáro feigns remorse but his eyes still glitter with amusement. “What if I agree to stay far over to this side of the bed?” he asks, rolling over, to demonstrate, before patting the empty space next to him. “I can even demarcate our sides with a proper line!”

Nerdanel has to bite her lip to keep from smiling back at his earnest face. She can never stay annoyed at him for long, especially over something she knows he cannot control.

“Fine, fine,” she sighs, both of them knowing she is nowhere near as put-upon as she sounds. She slides back under the thin sheet. Fëanáro’s warmth is much more bearable with a foot or two of space between them.

“Good night,” she whispers, and she hears him murmur a reply before sleep finally claims her.

In the morning, as Tyelkormo bursts in to wake them, Nerdanel is utterly unsurprised to find that Fëanáro has migrated in the night to wrap himself around her again.


End file.
